Preschool through 5th grade, I've loved you
by HarryPotter-vs.-Twilight
Summary: When Bella and Edward meet in Pre-school, and he follows her school by school into High School. This can only mean one thing.  Love!  In 5th grade Eddie tries to get Bella by dating Tanya  her best friend to make Bella jealous! Does it work? R


**Hey guys and girls! This is just a sweet Edward/Bella one-shot. I know I never do Twilight, but I'm bored. So ya. In the first paragraph Eddie Weddie is a vamp. When he 5 and other ages he's not….**

**BELLA POV**

"Who's that?" I asked the girl in my Spanish class that was next to me.

"The Cullens. Edward Cullen is the only single one. But don't try and date him. He won't even look at you," I finally remembered her name. It was Jessica. Edward, I noticed, had gorgeous bronze hair that slicked up to the hair any girl would fall for. I noticed as he walked by, a lot of girls blushed and giggled. I would have him. Nobody would take him from me.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**WHEN BELLA WAS 5…..**

Bella POV

This school was scary! I didn't know anyone here. Except for my best friend Tanya who transferred schools when I did. I held Mommy's hand as she took me into the class. All the kids were staring at me. I quickly ran and hid behind Mommy's back again. Would they laugh at me and call me names? No, I heard one girl say.

"You can sit here!" The girl said. I shook my head so quickly I was afraid it might fall off! I stopped shaking my head, and tried to hide myself behind Mommy. Uh oh! Mommy moved away and the whole class saw me. I looked around for Tanya, and she was seated next to this cute boy. It wasn't fair! Tanya had the looks, and I had the brains. I went inside and sat next to Tanya.

"What are you doing? Isn't it scary in here?" I asked her. I could hear the whole class laugh at me. I was about to cry when the cute boy said.

"My name is Edward Cullen, what's your name?" Edward asked me. I giggled thinking he was talking to Tanya.

"My name is Tan-" Edward cut Tanya off. I giggled some more.

"Not you. You, the girl who is giggling. Your giggle is cute," Edward said. I couldn't help but giggle. Mommy said I was a born giggler. I even giggled in her tummy, Mommy would say!

"M-mm-y n-n-name is B-b-b-bella," I said giggling trying to keep a straight face. Edward laughed too. I liked this boy.

**WHEN BELLA WAS IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL… She's in 5****th**** grade. Where she finally realizes her love for Edward**

Bella POV

Why did Edward always have to come to the same school as me? Any where I transferred to he was there! When I moved to New York, he was in the apartment room right next to mine. He went to the same school as me and worse. He was in the same class. I could always see him looking at me in the corner of my eye. Edward was so irritating. I told him to lay off, and go find a different girl that was swooning over him. But the same excuse,

"No other girl likes me," he would always say. That was so not true. Every girl, except me, don't forget that, liked no not liked. Loved Edward Cullen. _The hottest boy in the school._ Every girl would say. Even though everyone, except me, thought he was cute and smart, he SUCKED at sports. The least athletic girls could respond better then him when a ball was coming straight for them. He screamed and ran away.

**1 WEEK AFTER WINTER BREAK…**

I saw Edward in class, he had made a 6 pack out of his body. He had muscular arms, but worst of all. He was dating Tanya. Evidently, Edward was trying to make me jealous by going out with Tanya. Every girl in the school said that. It had worked, it had worked real good.

**BACK TO WHEN EDWARD IS A VAMP IN HIGH SCHOOL…**

_Edward?_ That name was familiar. Edward Cullen. Holy shit. Holy shit. That was Edward Cullen. Pre-school- 5th grade he followed my around like a puppy dog. And we had met again. This Edward was different though. His skin was exactly like mine. Albino, white. Pale white. I watched him just sit at the table, his food untouched.

"I'll be right back," I said to Jessica getting out of my seat. The other Cullen's had left. Edward was the only one at the table. I sat down there, and immediately his eyes opened in alert.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said nervously. I chuckled. Not giggled.

"Still dating Tanya from the 5th grade? Your plan to make me jealous then succeeded," I said sitting a chair away from him.

"To make you jealous? The only reason I started dating Tanya was because I thought you moved on," he said really fast. I laughed this time.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You've always been a terrible liar. You dated her to make me jealous. Your mouth may not say it, but you eyes tell everything." I said as I got up and walked away. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist.

Before I knew it, his hard cold lips were pressed against mine. My fairy tale came true. When he let go the whole school was looking at us. Us? Did I say us? I meant Edward and I kissing, not US. Maybe I would like the us with Edward..

"Do you still love me?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded, I loved him still.

"I've always wanted you," I whispered back.

"I have a secret, do you want to know?"

**End of Chappie! I might turn this into a two- shot. In the reviews tell me what you think the secret is. Yes, we all know it but just tell me what you think it is!**

**Oh and if you want another chappie answer these questions.**

**Should I do some years in the future and the have Nessie?**

**Should Eddie turn Bella into the secret (vampire) as well?**

**What is a cute baby name, if you want Nessie to have a twin…..**


End file.
